


Hands

by yikesola



Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [58]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2020, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: Phoebe has dropped and broken three mugs this week. Can her hands doanythingright?A ficlet about clumsiness and tears.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1410112
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hands

Phoebe has dropped and broken three mugs this week. Can her hands do _anything_ right? She’s standing now over the smashed pieces of her NASA mug— one of her favourites— staring at her hands and wondering when the hell they stopped working. She can feel her eyes stinging with tears she really, really doesn’t want to shed over something so stupid, and she needs Dani here before she crumbles.

Thankfully, Dani seems to have heard the crash. She appears in the kitchen, wide-eyed and slightly out of breath like she maybe thinks Phoebe’s fainted again. Not that it was something as silly and small as this. 

“I broke my NASA mug,” Phoebe frowns. The tears are dangerously close. 

“Babe,” Dani says, heading to the cupboard with the broom, “if it makes you feel any better, that isn’t even your NASA mug. That’s _mine_ that you commandeered when yours broke in your luggage, remember?” 

Phoebe does start crying then. “It makes me feel _worse_ ,” she says. Dani drops the broom and wraps her arms around Phoebe who starts sobbing into the fabric of her hoodie. 

“Hey, clumsy Feebs, it’s alright,” she says softly, running her hands along Phoebe’s back. 

Phoebe takes a step away and holds up her hands and pouts. “These things are lethal. They can’t do anything right. They just drop mugs and ruin _everything_!” 

She sees through her blurry eyes that Dani is trying not to smile. That she’s trying to match Phoebe’s frown out of solidarity. The dimples give her away. 

Dani reaches and wraps her own hands around Phoebe’s writs. She says almost scoldingly, “These do not ruin everything.” She kisses each palm, each fingertip. “But they _are_ lethal, Lester, you’re right about that. I’m so glad you use them wisely.” 

Phoebe can’t help the little laugh that slips out. She’s feeling a bit better now that she let some crying happen. She looks at the still unswept pieces of one of her favourite mugs mournfully. Dani lets go of her wrists and starts sweeping again.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/190719821729/hands) !


End file.
